Of Freaks and Creeps
by Su Kaimu
Summary: It's been years since the Cybersquad has been together and it's sure going to be a reunion to remember...
1. Hello, Jackie

Nope, don't own CyberChase, nor do I intend to in this lifetime. Flames are welcomed.

"Ugh, stay down!" squeaked a young woman as she ran her brush through the mountain of frizzy black hair. The more she tugged, the tougher the knots seemed to be. She was finally finished an hour later with her hair pulled back in her trademark high ponytail.

Flopping down on her bed, Jackie let out a sigh. Today Matt, Inez and she were going to visit Cyberspace for the first time in years. True, they still kept in touch with Motherboard after they manage to retrieve the Encryptor Chip and Hacker disappeared from their lives. But when Matt and Jackie started high school they couldn't afford to spend the energy in Cyberspace and Motherboard insisted that they keep to their studies.

Jackie turned to stare at the picture next to her bed. It was taking on the last day they were together. Matt was in the middle with his arms around her and Inez, Doctor Marbles standing next to Inez, Digit next to her and Mother-B in the background. They looked so happy. 

__

*If only I was still…*

Shaking her head, Jackie jumped up and studied herself in the large mirror in her room. She admitted to herself that she change over the years. Long gone were the days where she was a fashion conscious young girl. *_Well, I still am into looking good,* _she thought to herself, *_just not the whole yellow shirt, jean skirt bit.*_ Now she was more into wearing black, baggy jeans, dark shirts or tanks, spike collars and cuffs and pleather jackets. She stopped buying brand clothes from department stores years ago, now she preferred going thrift shopping and making her own clothes.

Twirling around she critiqued the outfit she chosen for the reunion. A black tank top, black baggy jeans, black and white high top sneakers, and a black pleather jacket. She also noted that she grew taller over the years and filled out in the right places. *_But, hey, I'm eighteen. Of course I'm grown.*_

Yes, she had changed but one thing remanded the same.

"Cyberspace, here I come!"

She still hated bugs.


	2. Let's get this show on the road!

Yay, a second chapter! Thanks for the review Grand High Idol! This story is kinda sucky at the moment.. Reason is because I'm out of practice… (-.-)

"Digit, the kids will be here soon. Is everything, ready?" the monotone voice of Motherboard echoed through the room. The bird in questioned was flying all over the place, putting up streamers and balloons throughout the chamber.

"As ready as it'll ever be." Gasped Digit as he landed unsteadily and quickly sat down.

"Hey! Watch it, Digit!" piped a small voice from beneath him.

"Huh? Ah!" Jumping up, Digit revealed that he had sat upon Widget, who was looking flatten at the moment. "Sorry, little guy."

"Widget, are you okay?" asked Motherboard, concern etched across her screen.

Nodding, Widget gave the 'okay' sign, "I'm alright, nothing can keep the Widge down!"

"That's good. Now where is Doctor Marbles?"

Just as the words left her mouth, Doctor Marbles walked in from the backroom.

"Right here, Motherboard."

"Ah, good. You got the punch for the party?"

From behind his back, Doctor Marbles produced a round, metal ball with levers, buttons and a tube.

Digit scratched his head, "Umm, how is that going to be the punch?"

"Well Digit, it's quite simple," Setting up the machine until the tube was over the punch bowl, The Doc began to explain his invention.

"You push these buttons for the flavor, pull the green lever for the amount of liquid you want," He pulled the lever until it said '2 Gallons' on a little screen, "and then you pull the orange lever to turn it on." The machine growled for a second before it started to pour grape soda into the punch bowl.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Digit said as he scooped some of the purple fluid with a tiny cup. 

Motherboard smiled as she watched the scene before her, "Thank you, Doctor Marbles."

"My pleasure Motherboard. My electrons and neurons are just tingling with excitement over the thought of seeing the children again. It would brighten my day."

"Now, now, Doctor Marbles," stated Motherboard, "You know that Matt and Jackie aren't children anymore. They graduated high school last week. And Inez isn't that far behind them."

Letting out a sigh, Doctor Marbles' face took on a dejected look. "I realize that, but I still cannot think of them as the Earth children that helped save Cyberspace…" 

At this time, Widget piped up, "Hey! This is going to be a party! Let's not be so glum!"

"Ya, Widge is right!" Shouted Digit, "This get this show on the road, the Earthlies will be here soon!"

With that they went back to making the best reunion that Cyberspace had ever seen…

But somewhere, in the cobwebs of Cyberspace, an evil mastermind was hatching a plan….


	3. That's THE Hacker!

Hello, hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooong time. I broke my arm, had physical therapy, my Grandpa passed on and then one of my closest friends followed two months later. I also started college, so the story has been on the back burner for over a year. But since people have been so persistent, here's another chapter. ;) I'll probably revise it later on, but it'll give you all enough to wet your cud. Thanks for reviewing!

BTW: I shudder at the thought of writing a Jackie/Matt Romance Fic. _shudders

* * *

_

In a myriad of colors, shapes and numbers, Jackie found herself found standing in the kitchen of Cyber Central. She could hear the music resonating through the halls from the main room. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards the party.

* * *

Random bodies wondered to and fro, bumping into each other as they tried to awkwardly dance along with the strange Earth music. Some stood chatting with old friends that they haven't seen for years. Two of these bodies stood off to the side, talking amongst themselves next to the snack table.

"Man, these little cracker things are **_AWESOME_**!" declared one of the bodies as he brushed back his shaggy red locks. He reached out to grab another cracker, ignoring the fact that his dark green, baggy pants were falling low enough that his white tee-shirt couldn't cover his boxers completely. "Don't you agree, Nezzy?"

The second body, Inez, shook her head, "They're not 'cracker things,' Matt. They're called hors d'oeuvres; a light, tasty appetizer served on a cracker or piece of bread." She looked down through her small rectangular glasses at her light blue fitted shirt and sparkly blue pants, frowning. "And don't call me _Nezzy_! And pull up your pants."

"Okay, okay, Inez," waving one hand in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture and using the other to haul his trousers up, Matt grinned sheepishly, "Whatever the name is, they sure taste great!"

Looking around the room, Inez frowned a bit, "I wonder where Jackie is, we can't have the party without her."

"I was wondering that myself," a raspy voice cried out from behind, causing Matt and Inez to jump at the sound.

"Digit," They yelped as they spotted the blue cybird from the other side of the table.

"We haven't seen you in **ages**!" Matt shouted, giving Digit a high five.

"Actually, it's been about four years and sixty-two days," corrected Inez.

"Yea, yea, that's still a long time!" Matt grumbled, pushing his hands deep into his pockets.

Digit nodded, "Boi, it sure has! Things been slow since you Earthlies put Hacker out of business." He proceeded to open his chest pouch, whipping out a fresh tray of hors d'oeuvres. "These sure are going fast."

Inez felt a chill creep up her spine at the mention of Hacker; the most notorious villain Cyberspace has ever known. Even after so many years, she still had nightmares about the virus that infected Mother Board and almost destroyed her.

Shaking off the feeling, Inez heard Matt say with a chuckle, "You know what Hacker would say if he had heard us?"

"That's **THE** Hacker to you!"

Matt and Digit lunged under the table at the sound of the booming voice, leaving Inez standing by herself to face whatever it was. She remained stock still, looking straight ahead as the cold sweat beaded her brow. Images flashed through her mind, most from the last confrontation with Hacker._ Hacker with Mother Board's Manual... Hacker with a new virus... Him infecting Mother Board with it through a phishing program... The countdown on her face, ticking off the minutes before she would permanently shut down and infecting countless other sites in her wake... Hacker standing tauntingly over them... Hacker…_

The memories came to an abrupt halt when she heard a familiar cackle.

"**Jackie**!" she barked with her hands planted firmly on her hips, "That was not funny!"

Jackie was bent over, holding her sides as she tried to retain the giggles that threatened to erupt.

"I'm… Sorry," she gasped, "but it was the perfect moment to say it. How was I to know that the boys were going to freak?" Once she composed herself, Jackie walked over to Inez and draped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Matt and Digit chose that time to peek out from under the table cloth.

"Oh, come on now! Are you men? Or are you mice?" Jackie said in a fake, macho voice.

The only answer she got was a pitiful 'squeak' from Digit, but Matt managed to pull himself up from the safety of the table.

"Jacks, don't do that to us. Especially to poor Inez." Matt huffed with his arms crossed while Inez rolled her eyes.

"I'm not made of melted glass, guys," Inez grinned weakly at her friends, "besides; it was _funny_… if it happened to someone else."

Flying out from under the table, Digit slapped his head, "Oi! I dunno about you, Earthlies, but I had enough of Hacker to last me a lifetime!" To that they all agreed.

Now that the whole group was together, they were able to carry on without abandon.

"Hey, look! It's the Three Little Pigs!"

* * *

"What's up, Mother B?" questioned Jackie hours later. Matt and Inez had just seen the last of the guests off and Digit was doing a speedy clean up after Widget turned in for the night, so Jackie decided to do some catching up with her favorite ruler of Cyberspace.

With a motherly smile, Mother Board replied, "Things have been... Swell, I suppose."

Tilting her head to the side, Jackie looked up to her longtime friend and mentor. "Suppose? Is there something wrong?

At that time, Matt and Inez wondered over to hear the conversation.

"What's the quandary? Is there something we could do?" inquired Inez, her brow furrowing in worry.

Mother Board sighed, "Maybe Doctor Marbles will be able to explain what has been happening." After calling for him, Marbles appeared out of the backroom carrying an armload of papers.

"For months we've been analyzing unusual anomalies coming from The Cobwebs of Space. And you know **who** is out there."

Smashing his fist into the palm of his left hand, Matt hissed, "Hacker!"

Grimly, Doctor Marbles nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" probed Inez, "we could have investigated."

Marbles shook his head, "We weren't for certain. Hacker, as you know, was sent to The Cobwebs after his final defeat years ago. Unlike the Northern Frontier, The Cobwebs are completely dead sites that haven't been active for years. Or so we thought."

Pondering, Jackie started to pace, "The C.W.s are dead. This means Hacker has no ability recharge and without Buzz and Delete," her voice and step faltered, "he would have fallen into stasis lock. That's the whole reason we sent him out there, to send him into a coma so his reign of terror would be over." Coming to a complete stop in front of the Cyber squad, Jackie whispered, "Someone must have activated him…"

"But who," Inez wondered as she flipped onto her head, "who would help a tyrant? There's hardly a person in Cyberspace who haven't suffered because of Hacker." Waving her legs to keep upright… or upside down as the case maybe, Inez felt the blood rushing to her face, but she didn't stop. "Hacker usually tricks people into helping him. Wait! Didn't Wicked have a crush on Hacker?"

Matt walked over to Inez, flipping her back to her feet. "That's right. I guess weirdoes go together. Hey, Didge, any news on the Wicked Witch?"

Rubbing his wing across his beak, Digit nodded slightly, "Ya, a few months ago Wicked had a complaint about her wand being missing. We found it, but most of the power was drained."

"Hmmm, she must have used the wand to activate Hacker. That would explain why there's strange reading around the same time the wand went missing." Observed Inez, Matt agreed whole heartedly with her.

"Or maybe she didn't," suggested Jackie, "We shouldn't assume anything right now. You know how the old adage goes, assuming only makes an…"

"Jackie's right," droned Mother Board. "Until we have all the facts, we can only investigate and observe."

Displeasure was clearly written on Matt's face as he stared at Mother Board's screen, "But it's _Wicked_, guys! She's the only one with the means and reason to do it. Who else would?"

For a second the group stared at each other, their own thoughts swirling in the brains. _Its true that Wicked is the only person in Cyberspace who would activate Hacker, _Jackie thought, pacing the floor again, _Except for… No, Buzz is gone and Delete..._ Exhaling slowing, Jackie looked back at Matt.

"Okay, she's the only one I can think of, but let's not haul her in right now. Let's consider her a suspect." Matt opened his mouth to protest but Inez quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

Rubbing her hands together, Jackie started to feel like she did back in the olden days. "Okay gang, let's get to work!"


End file.
